


Heartache

by 18lzytwner



Series: Supergirl First Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Spoilers from the finale - so beware. Oneshot.





	Heartache

It had been a long day as she slid the key into the lock at her apartment. Despite being a Kryptonian, everything hurt, even though she barely felt a thing all day. Sliding the door open, she plopped her keys down on the table near the door and out of habit started to say,

"Mon-El, I'm…" she caught herself in time but still the emptiness of the apartment loomed before her. He wasn't here, he never would be again. She had done this and now what was once a home was just a place she was living.

Heaving a sigh, she closed the door and set her purse down. There was no motivation to do anything and so she made her way to the couch but stopped short. Everywhere she looked there was a reminder of the man that had been forced back into the cold of space. Deciding she couldn't stay, she turned right back around and grabbed her keys and her purse.

Out on the street, she walked without purpose, unsure of where to go or what to turn to. Everywhere she went she was reminded of the things they had done on their days off or of people that they had saved. He had come so far in their time together. She was proud of him and knew that he could handle himself but her innate need to protect him easily overrode her pride.

She walked for hours and scarcely noticed as the city went to sleep for the night. Finally, she stopped and looked up. The stars seemed pretty if you didn't know what lay beyond them. Her phone rang and she didn't look at the caller ID.

"Hello," she half hoped it was him, knowing full well it couldn't be.

"You're not sleeping?" Winn asked.

"Neither are you," she pointed out.

"Well I got an alert from that beacon I put on Mon-El's ship. I thought you'd want to know," he said.

"What can we do?" She asked.

"I don't know yet but I'm heading in to see. Meet me?" Winn wondered.

"Of course," she nodded even though he couldn't see her. The phone call was over and that's when she noticed she'd managed to circle the city and still end back up near her apartment. Heaving a sigh, she turned and left, now more determined. Even if he had to live in a goddamn bubble, she would find a way to make sure that she got him back. Hell, she'd live in the bubble with him. Whatever it took, to mend the heart that was supposed to be unbreakable but broke anyway.

**The End**


End file.
